Catching
by gymgal1996
Summary: Short scene of Damon and Elena training together to help her fight vampires when she is still human. DAMON ELENA 3 Please R & R!


Damon needed to slow down. I was running on my last minutes of energy and sweat glinted off my arms. If we kept up at this pace I'd faint in about 10 minutes.

"I don't know." Damon called from up ahead continuing our conversation on where we'd stop and turn around.

"I cant even see you anymore." I shouted at the little mound I was just starting to hike up while he was already over. "A'rent you worried Claus or someone will come and attack me? Because right now if he did you wouldn't even know." He was always worried I was in harms way, and I guess with the past year I couldn't blame him. In about five seconds he was back on top of the hill watching me. His eyes looked dark but even from here I saw his face relax just having me in sight.

"You should be more worried about what I could do to you Elena." He grinned walking down the hill. With each slow step my heart pounded faster. "Out here." He said. "All alone. No one for miles." He stopped, his mouth only a mere inch from mine.

"Stop Damon. I know you wouldn't do that." I asked biting my lip.

"The possibilities are endless." The corner of his lip tipped up into a devilish grin, and I hoped he could hear my heart thrum against my chest. Even if I loved Stephan I couldn't help that Damon had this effect on me. He leaned in closer but stopped only a breath away from my lips. "Come on. Back to training so I don't have to worry about you getting yourself killed every two seconds." He turned abruptly and walked back over the his with me slacking behind. When I finally made it over Damon was halfway up a rock cliff. I watched as he effortlessly made it to the top and swung himself up.

"Damon, stop!" I yelled from below. His face looked inhumanly beautiful in the sunlight and if he was smiling I'm sure my heart would've stopped. He wasn't smiling though. The look was one of pure announce, from having to be slowed by my constant plea for a break. He stood on top the large rock with me craning my neck to look at him.

"Resistance is futile Elena. There might not be an immediate threat but you need to be prepared. As much as you can be anyway." The idea that I couldn't hold my own was implied. "I'm not risking leaving you unprotected." His face wore was fiercely protective mask.

"Cant you at least beam me up there or something. Im so tired, how bout a water break?" I smiled clasping my hands together like a little girl begging her parents for a new doll. Damon just folded his arms and I did a mental groan. He was so persistent. "Ugh." Shrugging off my backpack, I glared at him. Everything came easy to Damon and although I liked that 99 percent of the time when he always seemed to figure out ways to get out of impossible situations, the one percent during training made me envy him. I threw my backpack up to him and he gave me a sexy smirk. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling. I was mad, I just had to remember that.

I started climbing the wall with Damon directing me on which of the rocks was easiest to cling to. Halfway up, I let my body fall against the wall for a break. I stood there for about a minute, happy that Damon didn't yell at me for stopping. My foot placement was awkward as I went to go grab for the next crevasse in the stone and the next thing I knew I was falling through fresh mountain air. The impact of body on body shocked me as I felt Damon's arms stiffen around me. I breathed him in and he pressed me against his chest. My hands wrapped around his neck and immediately pulled back. My hand had been sliced by the rock I lost my grip on. A pool of blood already covered my palm and was dripping down my arm. It reminded me of the way I used to watch the rain fall down the window as a kid, seeing which drops would flow together and which would separate.

"Elena!" Concern colored Damon's tone. He propped me against a tree and took off his satchel, rummaging through it. He pulled out gauze and medical tape and took my hand carefully into his own. I watched him as he bandaged it, his eyes never meeting mine. His gaze was so intense you'd have thought my hand was the most miraculous thing he's ever seen, and my nail polish was half chipped off. Once he was done his eyes finally fixed on my face. "Elena." He repeated. He said it so softly it was hard to tell if I'd imagines it. I knew he was about to apologize and there was no need for it. Pressing the tip of my lips to his I felt his breath catch.

"You caught me." I told him.

"Ill always catch you." He promised.


End file.
